yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card storylines
Card storylines are an unofficial term for the stories that can be pieced together regarding the relationships between certain monsters and groups of monsters from card artworks. Many of these stories were detailed in the Japanese Master Guide books. "Dark Ruler Ha Des" Dark King of the Abyss was a very powerful king who ruled over darkness. Dark Ruler Ha Des first appeared when he dethroned Dark King of the Abyss and took control of everything evil. He was a merciless tyrant who built an entire army of shadow creatures. "Opticlops" and "Berserk Dragon" were apparently the creatures he valued the most. He was often seen having dealings with shady persons. Besides his army, he was extremely powerful by himself, being able to control the free will or destroy his enemies in many ways. However, he eventually lost control until one day he was confronted by his rival who fired a hate buster against him, possibly draining his very soul. The result of the battle was fatal for the Dark Ruler Ha Des. However, that wasn't meant to be the end, since he was revived, by the same plague that had turned many other monsters into zombies. At one point he revived Archfiend Zombie-Skull. Later he faced his nemesis and ultimately defeated it, thus ruling over darkness once again. "D.D. Warrior Lady" Originally a wandering outlaw, for some unknown reason she and Warrior Dai Grepher became rivals. During their fight, she was abducted to the Different Dimension. There she found comrades which helped her train herself in traveling between dimensions. Then, using the Different Dimension Gate, she was able to return from the Different Dimension along with some other creatures who were lost there. Upon her return, she engaged her rival in another fight, where she used her new powers to injure him, apparently beating him. Later, her rival returned for revenge in a darker form, but she banished him to the Different Dimension again. At some point prior to meeting Warrior Dai Grepher, she was allied with the Marauding Captain, using a Resonance Device to make their levels the same. Duel Terminal See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Gagagigo" His story started out in his younger days, serving Eria the Water Charmer as her familiar. During this time, he fought alongside her and many others. While in his younger days, he was nearly eaten by some monster plants while trying to get food, but was saved presumingly by Eria. He grew up into Gagagigo, and continued to serve as Eria's familiar for a long time. At this point, he was rejected by girl he had feelings for(Implied to be Eria herself) and due to the frustration, He went on to follow his own path of evil where he ran into Freed the Brave Wanderer. They both started to fight and somehow Gagagigo got dragged into the other dimension through via the Dimensional Prison. Bent on revenge, he started a journey, questing to find a way back to his dimension and arrived on what it seems to be a cemetery. He joined Invader of Darkness and his group of demons only to be betrayed later on by Invader of Darkness himself. He ended up fighting in a cell battle, along with Marauding Captain and Blazing Inpachi. Thanks to Marauding Captain, he was saved from a blast launched by Blazing Inpachi and he turned to the good side to help his newfound friend. At some point in an icy area, he fought the Goblin Attack Force, who were enemies to the Marauding Captain, but their attack failed due to their inability to ice skate and Gagagigo's mastery over ice skating. He would then join Marauding Captain in a war against Invader of Darkness, and protect one of Marauding Captain's men from Invader of Darkness. However, after that blast, Gagagigo was severely injured and was in need of immediate support. He went on to gain aid from Kozaky, who was a spy among the warriors, and got his body reconstructed, turning him into Giga Gagagigo. This was a mistake and Giga Gagagigo was turned against his friends by Kozaky's Dark World technology. Giga Gagagigo was sent back to his dimension thanks to a machine, which opened the Monster Gate and he became a fighting machine and sought more power. He first fought a Venom Cobra to test his strength. After seeing how powerful he has now become, he decides to find a new opponent. He then soon battled and attacked Freed the Brave Wanderer again, but failed. Due to his cybernetic implants, he became power-hungry and transformed into Gogiga Gagagigo. Gogiga Gagagigo had been driven mad by his cybernetic enhancements given to him by Kozaky. After he attains this form he, at some point, fought "Inpachi" again and defeated him. After his victory, he took the head of "Inpachi" as a trophy. He later fought Invader of Darkness again and presumingly defeated him. After taking Invader's body with him, Gogiga Gagagigo soon fights Freed the Matchless General again for revenge, but is stopped by his savior, Marauding Captain, and has his soul purified by his actions, becoming Gagagigo the Risen. "Goblin of Greed" Goblin of Greed was a wealthy dealer before he lost his money in an accident, and so he decided to get wealthy like he was before. He tried working in housekeeping service but almost lost everything. He was fired, and thought about stealing plans, starting with stealing the Jar of Greed, then stealing the Pot of Greed. Goblin of Greed angered an important aristocrat presumably by either being caught stealing the pot or offering him the stolen Pot of Greed. and was placed into slavery. The Dark Scorpion Burglars tried stealing the wealthy man's money and Pot of Greed, and succeeded a bit, but Goblin of Greed was on their tail, but was interrupted by biting goblins. Goblin of Greed recovered the Pot of Greed, but it got broken in the process. Goblin of Greed was later fired when the aristocrat found the broken Pot of Greed and Goblin couldn't pay for it. While trying to find a new way to get wealthy, an outbreak broke out and so he tried to prevent himself from catching a cold. However he ended up going through a cloud of pollen and started sneezing uncontrollably due to his allergy to pollen and pollen getting in his eyes. He later lost all of his money by paying for the stolen and damaged Jar of Greed and Pot of Greed. Despite paying all of his money for the stolen and damage items, the store owner didn't accept the money and he threw it back at Goblin, considering the money worthless. He then threw Goblin out of the store and had Goblin temporarily arrested and imprisoned for stealing and damaging the merchandise. After he was released, he would, at a later point, trade a Pot of Duality to a Goblin for a slightly broken Pot of Greed who gave him payment in return. He later came into a bazaar in a desert where he was trying to perform to people, but the Sinister Serpent he uses for the performance attacks him. Rumors say he's currently working in an abandoned dark factory. In the factory were two more pots of greed and he tried to steal them. "Inpachi" Originally a big tree in the forest, it was cut down and possessed by a wicked spirit. It then became evil and started to attack many people that entered his lair, including an armored man that cut him into three pieces. Later, he was revived by unknown means, and abandoned his home to seek revenge on his newly acquired archrival. While in search for his nemesis, he fought against a criminal. He was nearly defeated, but his angered soul flared up, as he wouldn't accept defeat. With his new form, he encountered his rival, and the two started to battle. However, a strange lizardman appeared and helped the armored man to defeat Blazing Inpachi, leaving it in a burned-out state upon its defeat. Inpachi rejuvenated back up at some point and later fought the lizardman again, but with the latter now with cybernetic implants and a dying thirst for power. The lizardman defeated Inpachi and took its head away as a trophy. However, a mysterious scientist Kozaky came upon its body. Out of intrigue, he decided to reconstruct its corpse into a cybernetic form, with the help of cutting-edge Dark World technology, including giving it a new head. After this, no one knew what had become of the wicked tree-spirit. "Koa'ki Meiru" ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 05: Koa'ki Meiru|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Legendary Six Samurai" ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 03: Legendary Six Samurai|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Lightsworn" ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 04: Lightsworn|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Petit Dragon" Petit Dragon began his journey becoming the familiar of Wynn, gaining more power as they both grew stronger. One day he decided he wanted to be able to breath fire, so he sought out a plant to give him this power. However once he ate the plant his body ignited and he was turned into a vicious dragon. Bent on becoming even more powerful he combined powers with another four dragons, making them become even more powerful, until one day they were defeated by a powerful foe. The knight sealed Darkfire Dragon's soul inside a sword. "Skull Servant" and other "Wight" monsters ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 04: Skull Servant|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]''. "Warrior Dai Grepher" Born poor, Warrior Dai Grepher grew up with little else except confidence in his sword thanks to his battles with many monsters, notably Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Trying to find his way in the world, he was confronted on the field of battle by a mysterious woman who in short order became his greatest rival. Their first battle ended when a mysterious force disarmed them both; their next concluded with her being abducted into an other dimension, from where she returned even more skilled than before. Then he found allies and while he is saved by his team's Spellcaster from a demon attack, at the cost of transporting him into another dimension. There, he finds himself at The Paths of Destiny. Picking the path of light, he befriends a strange dragon, who grants Dai Grepher his power. Dai Grepher confronts and defeats a great demon, but at a heavy price, for his trusty sword is broken. He takes up the demon's sword as a replacement. Unfortunately, the demon was but an extension of the sword, which now sought Dai Grepher's body. Eventually, he submitted, becoming a rampaging monster, transforming more until, at the height of his mutation, he was completely unrecognizable as his former self. Later He fought his rival again and was sent back to the different dimension. If he had taken the dark path, he would have turned into Dark Grepher. Category:Events